


Fill Me Up

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingers in Mouth, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mild cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill and his non-binary lover Arin have sex, and Arin loves it when Bill fills all of their holes.For phantomofthegallifreyanopera <3
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Non-binary Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 5





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: The original character of Arin is assigned female at birth. In reference to their genitalia, I use the word ‘clit.’

Bedecked in red mitts, Arin was careful to avoid the sides of the oven as they hoisted the cake onto the stovetop. Closing the oven door, they heard Bill’s footsteps coming down the hall.

“Hey.” Bill wrapped his arms around them from behind, kissing their neck and lightly grazing Arin with his stubble. “Smells delicious. What did you make?”

Smiling, Arin reached a hand up to scratch along Bill’s sharp jawline. “Flourless chocolate cake. Going to make a ganache to go over the top, too.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Bill sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on their shoulder. “I’m trying to stay in shape and you  _ know _ I have a sweet tooth. What are you doing to me?” He giggled, swaying Arin back and forth a little. 

Arin spun in his arms. “I know.” They shrugged, smiling. “But I like feeding you. It makes me happy to bake things for you.”

“But I’m never going to get rid of this thing if you don’t stop.” Bill patted his belly.

“Aw, but I love it.” Rubbing his tummy admiringingly, Arin grinned. “It’s so cute.”

Bill kissed their forehead and Arin patted his shoulder before going about the kitchen, grabbing chocolate chips, a pan, and a glass bowl. They were just about to retrieve the heavy cream from the fridge when Bill’s arms snaked around them from behind again, this time the fingers of one crawling between Arin’s legs to rub over their shorts while the other gently turned their face, Bill brushing a kiss to Arin’s cheek.

Closing their eyes, Arin leaned against him. “Mmm...what’s gotten into you today?”

“Actually I was hoping to get into you.” Bill grinned, fingers insistent between their thighs.

Arin chuckled, angling back to meet his light pink lips. “Why do I think it’s hot when you say cheesy crap like that?”

Giggling, Bill spun them around, pushing Arin up against the counter. “I don’t know, but I’m glad you do.” Grinding forward, Arin could feel the outline of Bill’s erection sliding along the crack of their ass as both of his big hands came around to squeeze their cheeks. Bill dragged his lips over the sensitive flesh of their neck, grazing Arin with his teeth as he forced them against the kitchen island with his pelvis, fingers kneading their flesh. 

Breath warm on Arin’s ear, Bill’s deepened his voice as he breathed, “Are you gonna let me fuck this ass tonight?”

Fingers curling in his short chestnut hair, Arin nodded. “Yes, Bill. Anything you want.”

“Yeah?” Taking Arin by the shoulders, Bill turned them around, then scooping an arm under their legs, hauled them effortlessly into his strong arms. Handsome face staring down, Bill’s deep blue eyes were soft as he walked them to the bedroom. “You gonna let me do whatever I want?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Entering the room, Bill swiveled his arms and delicately laid Arin on the bed, hanging over them and combing their sandy hair back from their face. “Of course, Bill. Anything.”

Bill’s face was still, contemplative as he peered into Arin’s emerald eyes. Undressing them in silence, Bill used his hands to direct Arin, placing one at the small of their back to encourage them to sit up so he could pull their shirt overhead. Putting two firm fingers at the hollow of their throat to lay them back down. Tucking his palm under Arin’s hip to get them to lift so Bill could peel away their shorts and briefs. 

Leaving Arin on the bed, Bill stepped back, and with his stormy blue eyes locked in, began taking off his clothes. Normally if Arin wasn’t the one undressing Bill, he would do so unceremoniously, at least half turned away and shrugging out of everything as quickly as possible. But his blue stare maintained, Bill let his hoodie slither off his expansive shoulders before clasping the hem of his faded Mountain Bay Club t-shirt, lifting it to reveal his firm chest and smattering of dark body hair. Unzipping his gray pants, it wasn’t as if his expression was lascivious, or silly, as Arin might’ve expected. No, Bill’s face was thoughtful, determined. And somehow that was more erotic than if he’d been dancing around making eyes at them.

Allowing his pants and boxers to puddle to the floor, Bill exposed his massive erection, eyes leaving Arin’s face and trailing over their body as he palmed himself once and let out a shuddering breath. Walking back to the bed, Bill hooked his hands under their knees and with a gasp Arin found themselves dragged to the foot of the mattress and flipped over, Bill’s weight suddenly resting insistently on top of them as they felt his raw cock nestling between their cheeks, a sizable hand pushing up the hair at the base of their neck to kiss Arin’s skin.

Gliding his cock through them, Bill’s other hand flowed up Arin’s arm to squeeze their shoulder, and when he finally spoke, Bill’s voice was ragged with desire. “I’m going to eat you.” He thrust, causing the mattress to squeak. “And then I’m going to fuck you.” Thrusting again, this time the headboard rocked against the wall. Voice reaching depths Arin never quite fathomed how Bill could manage, he lowered himself to their ear. “ _ And you’re going to love it. _ ”

“Yes.” Arin swallowed. “Yes, Bill, I love it. I love the way you fuck me.”

Kneeling on the floor, Bill spread Arin’s cheeks, rolling them between his large hands and peppering them with kisses before bringing his tongue to the tight circle of muscle. Circling at first, Bill then made his tongue wide and flat and lapped, before pointing and using the tip of his tongue to dig forward, spiraling inside of Arin’s depths.

“ _ Oh Bill, yes! _ ” Arin rocked their hips back against his sculpted jaw, losing themselves in the exquisite sensation of his twirling tongue. One of Arin’s favorite parts, however, of Bill licking below their waist was actually his hands. Roaming all over their body, Bill caressed every part of Arin he could reach, hands flowing over their thighs, back, chest, even tenderly touching Arin’s face with just the pads of his fingertips. 

Working himself into a frenzy, Bill’s tongue explored further and he moaned inside of Arin, strong hands clamping onto their hips and dragging them back against his face. “ _ Bill! Fuck, that feels so good! Yes! _ ” Arin moaned as Bill’s hand snuck around and began winding its way through the wetness surrounding their clit, causing Arin’s body to become confused as to whether they should push back into his face or hump down into his hand.

“ _ Yes, Bill! Fuck! Just like that! _ ” Bunching their hands in the sheets, Arin moaned and their knees buckled as they started to quiver and clench, helpless against the onslaught of Bill’s mouth and hand. Crying out his name, Arin’s feet slid back on the carpet as they shook, body constricting and mouth hanging open.

Emerging, Bill rubbed slow circles into Arin’s back for a while before getting up to retrieve the lube from their bedside stand. Directing Arin up on the bed on their knees, Bill encouraged them to bend over, smearing lube over his hard cock and over their opening. 

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Bill asked as the head of his cock rubbed up and down Arin’s hole. 

Face near the mattress, Arin nodded. “Yes, Bill. Fuck me.” Bill tipped forward carefully, giving Arin time to breath and acclimate after every inch or so until he was fully sheathed. Letting out a soft hiss, Bill closed his eyes, hand massaging their left cheek. 

“Fuck, your ass is so tight.” Slowly Bill began rolling his hips, only retracting a little at first so Arin could get used to the sensation of his sliding cock. But soon the pressure of Arin’s body around him was too delicious, and Bill was clapping against their ass, head tossed back in ecstasy while Arin drove themselves onto his thick cock.

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! I love your cock, Bill! Yes! _ ” Arin exclaimed, arching their back. Bill dipped forward, scooping them up and bringing Arin’s back flush to his chest, sitting on his heels a little and bouncing them on his cock.

“Yeah? You like the way I fuck you?” Bill breathed against their ear, his hand sneaking between Arin’s thighs. “How about when I put my fingers inside you, huh? You like that?” Hooking three of his lengthy fingers, Bill inserted them deep inside of Arin, curling them until he hit their g-spot and fiddling his thumb over their clit. 

_ “Dear sweet fuck, Bill! _ ” Arin cried, scrambling helplessly in his arms as he continued to hammer them from behind, hand now anchoring them in the front, other arm crossing their chest and cupping Arin’s face. “ _ Yes, fuck! I Love it! No one could fuck me like you do, Bill! Fill me up! Fuck! FUCK! _ ”

Tipping their head back, Bill could feel Arin constricting around him and he inserted a fourth finger inside, sitting back lower so he could angle deeper inside and fuck them with nearly his whole hand while his cock rammed into their ass. “Fuck yeah, I love being inside of you.” The fingers of his free hand tiptoed up Arin’s face, three of them creeping into Arin’s screaming mouth. “I wanna fill you up. I want to stay inside of you forever.” 

Contracting around him, Arin attempted to say several things, but they came out garbled due to Bill’s long fingers. Eyes rolling and body convulsing, Bill held them so tight that the struggle for air was made even more desperate, but Arin didn’t mind as aftershocks continued to pulse through them and Bill guided them down flat on the mattress, removing the hand from their mouth but keeping the one between their legs, though retracting to solely focus on their swollen clit. 

Settling on top, Bill turned Arin’s head to face him, light pink lips attempting to kiss them as he frantically humped their ass. Toes rocking up and down on the mattress, Arin could tell Bill was getting close as his movements became irregular, and they held onto his free hand as Bill pushed them once more over the edge, causing them to seize beneath him as Bill tensed above.

” _ Fuck, Arin! I love you! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! _ ” Bill cried.

Squeezing Bill’s hand, Arin yelled. “ _ I love you, Bill! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! _ ” 

Becoming a useless pile of sweaty limbs, Bill and Arin fought for oxygen, hands wearily attempting to hold one another. 

When Bill composed himself a little, he removed his cock from Arin’s ass and scooted down the bed, spreading their cheeks wide and peering close as the thick white cum dripped down out of their hole and between their legs, coating their lips and dribbling a bit on the sheets.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Bill murmured, half to himself. “I don’t know why I enjoy the sight of my cum inside you so much.” Coming back up, he patted Arin’s ass and smiled.

Carding their fingers through his sweaty dark hair, Arin shrugged. “Maybe because it’s proof that I’m yours.”

Bill’s face spread into his crooked, goofy grin. “Yeah. Yeah, I like that.” Leaning forward, he kissed Arin briefly before tossing an arm around them, but Arin patted his firm chest and sat up.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” Scurrying away, Bill looked after them curiously, but Arin returned a couple of minutes later with a huge piece of cake and a fork. “Here you go.” They smiled, setting it on Bill’s belly. “Sorry there’s no frosting yet, but I figured this would be good enough for now.”

Shaking his head, Bill sighed and took a bite. Eyes falling shut, he hummed in appreciation. “Mmm...just what I always wanted. Sexy naked people bringing me baked goods.” Bill giggled and Arin rubbed his arm, smiling.

“Well, you certainly earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. Also, I’m always open to requests!


End file.
